


论猫科动物的黏人属性

by Pixie_Elf



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Elf/pseuds/Pixie_Elf
Summary: 帮友人代发的车。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 12





	论猫科动物的黏人属性

**Author's Note:**

> 伏见猿比古今天一定特别幸福。（升天）——Pixie语

【伏八】论猫科动物的黏人属性（20191106）by云落的星辰

＃美咲猫化+发情期，送给猿比古当生贺  
＃说真的不管车技如何，这已经是第十七篇给伏八开的车了  
＃来来来，让我们一起学猫叫，一起喵喵喵喵喵

“美咲最近似乎变得黏我了。”一阵低笑，伏见猿比古揉捏着躺在他大腿上、埋进怀里的八田美咲的后颈，后者舒服得放松身体。  
这些天，不管伏见猿比古是在办公，或是煮饭，亦或是无所事事地待在沙发上看电视，八田美咲总会红着脸变着法子占着理由蹭到他身上，哪怕只是握着一寸衣角，哪怕仅仅触碰一丝温度。傲娇的猫科属性，撒娇的心事全藏在心底，幸亏伏见猿比古是八田美咲相伴了五年的恋人，他的所有举动，他都明白其背后所暗示的含义。  
“发情期。”伏见猿比古得出肯定的结论。  
缩在男人怀里的八田美咲悄悄地动了动毛茸茸的猫耳朵。  
伏见猿比古释放出自身的腺味，浓烈厚重的侵袭感令八田美咲不住瑟缩，除了脑袋上早已经冒出来的猫耳朵，尾椎处的一条橘黄色细长猫尾巴也跟着从宽松的衣物下冒出了头。收获美景的伏见猿比古勾唇轻笑，轻轻松松地将八田美咲抱起身，走到卧室的大床旁将人放下。  
“想不想解决？”性子恶劣的伏见猿比古用他修长的手指揉搓着那条尾巴尖，顺着往上按压着猫咪敏感的尾椎处。受不了刺激的八田美咲忍不住低吟，橙眸已然泛起水雾。伏见猿比古的手指仍在刺激着，甚至一点点绕着尾巴根转圈，偶尔滑进下移的运动裤中，刺戳着那一处温热的小圆洞口。  
“猿比古……”八田美咲原本干净的嗓音染上了情欲色彩，他动了动下身想逃离那份热烈的情欲，可又伸出双臂环住伏见猿比古的脖颈与他贴面撒娇。  
“美咲，想不想要？”  
对于情情爱爱，八田美咲一直羞于启齿，过于直白的欲望令他头脑发晕，只知道抱着黏着让他有安全感的男人，一切顺从他的安排旨意。  
“嗯……”  
“乖美咲。”  
将宽松的运动裤直接扯掉，伏见猿比古扒开八田美咲的双腿，让瑟缩的洞口与甩动的尾巴完全暴露在眼前。手掌按压在大腿内侧，伏见猿比古侧头亲吻八田美咲的侧颈，那儿是他小巧恋人的敏感点之一，只要轻轻的舔咬，身体就会一下下颤栗。伏见猿比古十分耐心地对待，并在其留下一串湿濡痕迹。果然敏感极了，耳朵不停地扇动，尾巴已经迫不及待地缠上伏见猿比古的左手臂，似紧紧的催促。于是，右手手指不经意地进入到洞口，单指刮着内壁刺激扩张。内里紧致又温热，包裹着伏见猿比古的手指，黏着不放。  
身下难耐，身上也受不住。八田美咲的胸膛在薄薄的布料下起起伏伏，两颗挺立饱满的小果实在布料的摩擦下早就凸出，有些儿痒，只想尽快得到疏解。他挺起胸膛，一双搂着伏见猿比古脖颈的手挪至男人的后脑勺，进行暗示的轻轻用力。在他身上的伏见猿比古自然知晓，从锁骨处移开，一张薄唇轻启，隔着布料抿住八田美咲的一处乳首。含了些力道轻咬，又磨着那一处舔弄，小巧的颗粒隔着布料变得更加成熟饱满，却又颤颤巍巍的。  
“嗯啊……”喉咙间泻出舒服的呻吟，八田美咲脑袋向后仰，胸膛挺着往前想要更深地送入男人口中。  
呼出的热气雾化了鼻梁骨架着的黑框眼镜，伏见猿比古抽不开两手去拿掉眼镜，又不想错失八田美咲泛着红晕、满是愉悦忍耐的脸蛋，他低沉的嗓音低头在恋人耳边唤道：“美咲，替我摘掉眼镜。”  
八田美咲迷蒙着眼，用牙齿衔着镜框中间，轻轻一扯，侧过头放松力道，让眼镜自己掉到床边上去，这是猫科动物的常用手法。  
“奖励。”说完，伏见猿比古追着八田美咲的唇亲吻上去，舌尖十分容易地突破开启的牙关进入到湿润的口腔，舌头与舌头甜津津的交缠。八田美咲的猫舌头带有轻微的倒刺，每一次伏见猿比古与他亲密舌吻，总能刺激到下身。  
被猫尾巴缠着的左手抚上八田美咲露着水的粉嫩性器，右手仍在辛勤开拓中，洞口已经伸进了三指，很快便会换上一个大家伙去倒腾作业。伏见猿比古终于抽出手指，洞内的软肉黏着不让离开。湿腻的手指灵活地解开裤子拉链，掏出早已发硬发烫的身下物，将它对准八田美咲的下身秘口，不容忽视地直接进到了里面。  
两人纷纷露出满足的声音。  
将八田美咲完全压制在床，伏见猿比古抬高他的臀部，一双腿分开成M型，好让下身的动作更加直截了当。自上而下地进出，除了更深的进入之外，八田美咲稍微低一下视线，便能看见自己是怎么在男人身下承欢。强烈刺激的画面使充满童贞心理的八田美咲更觉快感，呜呜咽咽地流下几滴眼泪。伏见猿比古却总喜欢这样对八田美咲，永不嫌腻。  
“美咲，你想给我生个小狼崽吗？”  
发情期便是为了生育做准备，这是八田美咲的第三次发情期，也就才二十岁。伏见猿比古甚至比他身材娇小的恋人还要小上三个多月。  
“现在……不……”  
听见答案的伏见猿比古勾起嘴角，下身的动作愈发凶猛，“我会记得给美咲吃避孕药的。”  
“混蛋猿比古……就不能、不能戴套吗……”  
“美咲在我进之前，可没有提醒我戴。”  
八田美咲噎住，可在伏见猿比古释放的愈浓腺味，他简直要沉迷其中。平日里八田美咲就经常在伏见猿比古的引导下半推半就的，而发情期最是抵挡不住气味勾引。  
一场性事结束，八田美咲疲惫地侧睡着，后穴里充斥着未成形的小狼崽子们。似是感受男人的气味，八田美咲伸长手臂圈住伏见猿比古的腰身，猫样的缩在他的怀里。伏见猿比古露出大大的狼耳和蓬松的尾巴，心满意足地抱着睡着的八田美咲一道进入梦乡。

End


End file.
